Anna's powers
by Vanilla Butter 88
Summary: Cowritten by me, SavvyMagic, and Kitty1872. Anna suddenly develops weather powers. How will Elsa react? Kristoff? Olaf?
1. Chapter 1

It was about a year after Queen Elsa relieved the kingdom of Arendelle from the "eternal" winter that she'd unleashed upon it. She and her sister, Princess Anna, were currently exploring Arendelle and having a wonderful time. Anna was still apprehensive about exploring the outside world. A year ago, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, a man she thought to be her true love, had betrayed her, leaving her to die.

Suddenly, Anna screamed out. At that same moment, a severe thunderstorm rolled in. Elsa and Anna quickly ran back to the castle. Elsa then noticed something magical about Anna. It was akin to Elsa's own ice powers, but far more powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

"No. No, that's impossible!" said Kristoff. "Is it really?" Elsa questioned. She didn't want to believe it, though she knew it was true.

"But how?" he asked. He was dumbfounded. He didn't want to believe it either. In fact he refused to believe. He tried making up possibilities, but they all came to the same conclusion. There was no doubt Anna had powers. "I don't know." Elsa answered. "But Elsa,how are you so sure?" He still was a bit skeptical.

"Kristoff, I can just . . . feel it. I don't know, it's like I sense it or something." "Then we need help." he said warily. "From who?" Elsa asked. Kristoff pondered for a moment. Who else knew so much about magic? His face lit up as he remembered the chief troll. "Grand Pabbie can help. I know it." he replied with confidence.

"Okay." She agreed with him. Of course there were others who knew such great power, but amongst them all, she trusted Grand Pabbie the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had no idea why Kristoff wanted her to come and visited his family again. Not that she loved Kristoff's family; it was just that the last time she visited they tried to marry her to Kristoff on the spot. But hopefully this time that wouldn't happen. "So you're ready to go?" Kristoff asked Anna, as he was tying Sven to the sled. "Of course I am, but can I ask you something before we leave?" Anna asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kristoff said sitting down next to Anna on the sled. "Why are we visiting your family all of a sudden?" she asked, facing Kristoff. "Well ummm you see your sister has a suggestion that you have some kind of powers. We are going to see Grand Pabbie if that's true or not." Kristoff told Anna. "Why would Elsa say that?"

"She said that she could sense something magical happening with you, when there were thunderstorms coming in earlier.'" Kristoff told Anna. As Kristoff mentioned the thunderstorms, she was trying to remember what she felt during that moment but the moment was kind of fuzzy to her. "Well we have to trust Elsa's judgment on that." she muttered to herself, as the sled started to move forward.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Valley of the Living Rock, Pabbie was confused. He'd removed all traces of Elsa's powers from Anna once before, so why did the Crown Princess still have powers? More importantly, why weren't they ice powers? Turning to Kristoff, he said, "I'm sorry, Kristoff. Anna's powers are beyond explanation, even for me."

Anna was dejected. As they returned to Arendelle Castle, she pondered about her new powers. Was it possible that she was born with powers, like Elsa? Or had she been cursed?

Back at the castle, Anna started crying. Instantly, a summer rainstorm developed over the castle. Everyone was drenched, except Olaf, whose personal snow cloud acted as an umbrella. Elsa wondered what other kinds of weather Anna could produce with her new powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa walked back and forth in her throne room. She pondered over Anna's powers. So many questions raced through her head. Especially one particular one. Why did Anna have powers? She pondered over all of the questions that raced through her head. Why couldn't Grand Pabbie help? Who could help? What else could she do? She wanted answers.

As she was pondering these thoughts, she heard the voice of an unfamiliar man.

"I can answer your questions, dearie." said an eerie voice.

She didn't look up. She stopped, frozen in the middle of the room.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Well it's me. The Dark One! Rumplestillskin!"

She looked around the room, but not at him. She looked at the doors, to see if they were closed or not.

"How did you get here?"

"Well magic of course!"

"What do you want?" She was annoyed.

"To answer your questions, of course." he replied.

"I suppose you know everything." she smirked.

"Of course I do, Elsa."

She stumbled back. "How do you know my name?"

"I told you. I know everything." he giggled like a school girl. "Now let's make a deal, shall we?"

"Okay." Elsa said suspiciously. She didn't trust this wicked man.

"I have heard of your abilities." he said. "I'll make you a deal. You do something for me and I'll answer your questions."

"What could I possibly do for you?" She asked warily.

"A little decor perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

"An sculpture of me." Rumplestiltskin smiled eagerly.

"O-Okay. Now?"

"Well of course now, dearie. Do you want the answers to your questions?"

He stood still in a pose. Elsa glanced at him and waved her hand. An ice sculpture of Rumplestiltskin appeared beside him. He looked at it awe.

"Remarkable." he whispered under his breath.

Elsa cleared her throat. "The answers." she said impatiently.

"Of course, of course. A deals a deal. Let's start with how she got them, shall we? Okay, you see it was my fault." he pointed toward himself.

Elsa looked as if she were about to lunge at him. "Why?"

"There's a reason you'll learn soon enough. Now, you know she can do more than just storms. She can control wind, any weather, and even take away the oxygen you breathe." he said, pointing toward Elsa.

"Why did you do this to her?"

"Well she asked to be like you, so she got her wish. And the most important question of all . . ." He pointed a finger toward Elsa once more. "Is she dangerous or more powerful than you? Well, dearie, the answers are yes and yes, she is more powerful than you and very dangerous. You can deal with it." He then miraculously disappeared and left Elsa alone in the throne room astonished.


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing along the floors of the stables, Kristoff was thinks of many possible ways that Anna could have gotten her powers. He was quickly dismissing of any possibilities of why Anna has powers up until now. The only possible idea was that Elsa somehow accidently transports her powers into Anna, the second time she hit Anna with her powers. And the power themselves took on a life of their own. But after thinking it over again, he dismisses it like the others. He finally gave up and sinking down next to Sven.

"I don't know how Grand Pabbie didn't know that about Anna's powers. Maybe there is someone else, beside Grand Pabbie, who knows what is happening to Anna." He said, handing Sven a carrot, letting him bite his bite. Kristoff took his bit of the carrot after Sven took one.

"Maybe Elsa is having more luck than I am right now." He said to Sven. Both he and Elsa had tried to ask if Anna know of how she has gotten her powers, if she was born with them but was given to her. But neither of them had gotten anything from her. Anna had been up in her room ever since they gotten back from the Valley of the Living Rocks. Not even chocolates, Anna favorite, could bring the young princess out, not even for a second. Elsa decides that it would be best for both of them to leave Anna until she wanted to talk to them. Kristoff knew it was hard for Elsa to say that, since she had just gotten back with her sister last summer. After that Elsa headed for the throne room while Kristoff headed for the Stables to feed Sven.

He was going to take a ride on Sven to clear his head but it was raining so he decided to stay in the stables intend. He rested his head on one of the stable's doors and closed his eyes.

"Hey Kristoff, guess what I just saw." Olaf said as he waddled in the stables.

Kristoff groaned while opening his eyes.

"What do you see this time, Olaf

"Elsa was talking to green man."

"Wait what?! What are you trying to say Olaf?"

"Well I didn't catch all of the conversation. But I did catch the end of it." Olaf said to Kristoff

"So what did you hear?"

"All that she is more powerful and even dangerous than Elsa is with her powers." Olaf said

"Maybe we ask Elsa who that man was, and what was the reason they were talking about?" Kristoff said standing up. Thoughts were spinning around his like, how powerful was Anna compare to her sister and was Anna a danger to the kingdom but herself too?

Up until now he couldn't image any powers powerful than Elsa. If it was true that Anna was powerful than they need help right away from anyone.

"Olaf, can you take me where Elsa is?" Kristoff said to the snowman.

"Sure thing, just follow me." Olaf said while running out the exit of the stable to where he last saw Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

At the castle, Elsa was talking to Kai about Anna's newly developed powers. Olaf suddenly burst in, followed by Kristoff. Kristoff said, "Elsa, we need to talk. It's about Anna." Elsa responded, "I know. I was about to send for you."

Kristoff said, "Olaf told me about you talking to some strange man." Elsa responded, "Yes, I was. It seems that Anna's powers are even stronger than I thought. Last night, he appeared in my room and told me that Anna has total control over the atmosphere. She can even kill us if she wanted to!" Kristoff was stunned. He'd never seen anything like this before. He hoped he'd never have to again.


	8. Chapter 8

Kristoff wished he could live in a different world. One without magic. Without hurt or conflict. But he knew it would be too good to be true.

"Elsa, did the man tell you how Anna got her powers?" Kristoff looked at her pleadingly.

Elsa wondered if she should tell Kristoff. She knew the truth would hurt him more than her. She decided not to tell him too much, at least not for now.

She shook her head. "No, Kristoff. I don't know." She lied.

Kristoff knew Elsa too well. She was keeping something from him. Kristoff hated secrets. He hated being kept in the dark.

"Tell me the truth, please." He pleaded.

"I am telling the truth. Anna is a danger." She replied calmly.

He knew she wasn't going to tell him. Elsa wasn't the type of person give everyone her secrets.

"Okay then, Elsa. What are we going to do?" He asked.

Elsa looked at him. The look was a look of worry. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't have the answer to everything. Maybe we need to get rid of it."

"If we can get rid of it, how are we to do it?"

Elsa thought for a moment. Rumplestiltskin did say he had caused this. Maybe it is a curse? All curses could be broken, at least that's what the magicians had told her. She wondered if the curse could be broken. And if it was possible, how? How without anybody else knowing too much?


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa set down the book she was reading and rub her eye. She has been scouring books that was in the Royal Library for the past couple of hours. She had no idea where Kristoff and Olaf ran off too. The only reason she could have thing of was to look in the library to see if there was anything, even a clue of breaking of Anna's curse. She really hopes her sister was hanging in there. Elsa hasn't seen her sister ever since she had gotten back of the Valley of the Living Rocks. Both She and Kristoff tried everything to get her with not luck. So they were playing the waiting game to see if she would come out, but seeing that with every hour that goes it the chance of her sister coming out seems to go down a little. Elsa looked out on of the library's windows. The sun is about to set and another day go by with any hope to help her sister. Elsa could not help thinking how she felt all of those years ago, when she first became isolation from her sister. She decides that history will not repeat itself and go knock down the door if she have to. So she could talk to her sister face to face and maybe get more answer for what was happening now. She got up from her chair and made her way to Anna's room. As she made her way she had wished she would have told Kristoff the whole truth, but she was worried what would have happen if she did. She didn't want Kristoff leave Anna because she was a danger to everyone around her. The problem was she herself didn't know what to do in that situation since she has no background when it comes to romantic relationship. Sure she had read about it in books when she was isolation, but have not clue of what it was like in real life. Now she was outside her sister's door. She knocks four times, just like Anna had done to her door to try and get Elsa out and play with her over the years.

"Anna, it's me Elsa. I know about Rumple and the deal you made with him. Can you open the door so that we can work this though? I know you are powerful than me, and scared but I know what you are going though. If it wasn't for you I will still be up in my Ice Castle, all alone and scared. We just have gotten back together; I don't want to repeat those 13 again. So can you please open up?" Elsa said. Tears started to form in her eyes. She jigged the door handle. It was still locked like it was before. After a couple of minutes, she decides use her powers to open the door. She was about to summon a blast of ice on the door handle, when the door started to open a little. Elsa dismissed her powers and walk up to the door.

The door was fully opened now with a tear stained Anna. "If I let you in would you promised not to get mad at me?" Anna said in a wobbly voice.

"Of course I will. As long to tell me everything and don't leave out anything else." Elsa said as she hugged her sister.


	10. Chapter 10

After Anna explained the deal, Elsa was shocked. Anna had to lock herself away for 5 years to gain control over her powers? Elsa broke down and cried. They'd NEVER get to build a snowman together at this rate!

Anna couldn't bear to see Elsa sad. She locked herself away in her room. Elsa was stunned. She remembered the past 13 years: the heartbreak, the sadness, the inability to control her powers.

Elsa tried various ways to lure Anna out of hiding. These included invitations to build a snowman, bringing Kristoff along each time, and bringing Olaf along each time. None of these plans worked, though. Elsa thought she was doomed to repeat history.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on, Anna." Elsa said in a calm voice. No answer. She knocked on the door the same way Anna had done when she was little. "Anna, really I'm not mad, come out you'll be fine." No answer. Elsa sighed leaving Anna's room and walking down the hall. Elsa's eyes widened as she got an idea. She walked back up to the door and knocked. "We have a ton of chocolate back in the kitchen if you want it." she tried coaxing her out. Still no answer.

Elsa thought about what Anna had told her. Did she really want to be like her? No, she probably didn't mean powers, something else maybe? Elsa thought about it, why did she make a deal with Rumplestillskin? Couldn't Anna see he couldn't be trusted? Maybe she was tricked? Elsa thought of all the possibilities; thinking so hard that it made her head hurt.

Elsa rubbed her temples. All she knew was it was a curse, Anna wished for something, and that it was dangerous. Help would have been accepted, but she was getting nowhere with Kristoff and Olaf; especially Olaf. Maybe the trolls could tell her something? They could have been hiding it from the rest of them.

Elsa looked at the door, not wanting to leave her sister alone. She stopped one of the servants.

"Excuse me, where is Kristoff?" she asked him, worry written on her face.

"Umm..." he thought for a moment. "Your majesty, he should be at the northwest stables." he bowed before leaving her alone.

Elsa walked down the hall, taking a left turn to get to the stables. The northwest stables weren't very far from Anna's bedchamber. When Elsa got there she saw Kristoff immediately. Of course he didn't notice her, since he was talking to Sven.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Ahem..." Kristoff looked up, surprised to see the Snow Queen. He got up hastily, trying not to trip over the scattered hay.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Anna for a few hours."

"Why is that?"

Elsa hesitated before answering. Maybe it wasn't best to tell anyone. "Help," was all she said.

Kristoff nodded his nod approvingly. This time he didn't care what Elsa told him, all he wanted was for Anna to be safe and if that was what Elsa was going to do, then so be it! "Okay, I'll watch after her." he went over to a nearby horse and patted him on the head. "I hope you don't mind riding side-saddle."

Elsa rode out into the woods, the hooves of the horse crunching the leaves as she rode by. The autumn breeze blowing her hair all around. She soon arrived at the valley. The sun was almost setting then.

She called out to them, hoping that the troll rocks would come to her. Soon the ground began to rumble and the rocks began to move. The biggest and eldest one came rolling up to her. "Your majesty?"

"I need to know more about Anna," she demanded.

"Your majesty, I told you..."

Elsa cut him off. "I know what you told, I need to know what you haven't told me!"

The troll hesitated before saying anything else. "Very well then." He made a gesture with his hand, creating a cloud of smoke that showed an image. It showed a women in a castle looking upon the stars. "This is your sibling, and this is the monster." Another image appeared, one with a man. "He heard your sister's wish, and got to her before the Blue Fairy." The image showed Rumplestillskin appearing near Anna. "He made a deal with her, and she agreed." The image showed Rumplestillskin now shaking hands with Anna. "Her wish was not what was expected. She wanted to not be ignored and then that happened..." The troll's voice faded. The image showed Anna running away from a dark cloud, and then the cloud of smoke faded.

"How can we stop it?"

"You have to make a deal with him. He probably wants something from you."

"I thought it was a curse."

"It is indeed a curse, but a very minor one at that. It does her no harm, not much anyway. True love isn't the answer this time, just a deal."

Elsa nodded her head silently. "Okay, a deal then."

"Yes child, a deal with the monster."


End file.
